The New Girl
by brataly
Summary: Natalie is the new girl at YouTube High school. She meets the Swedish gamer, Pewdiepie and his bros, Stephano, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair. She also befriends a hyper blonde girl name Jenna, and an Italian brunette named Marzia. She also meets a mysterious, masked boy with an angelic voice and a sweet, funny, kind hearted personality. She falls for him instantly. Will he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic I have ever written, so please no hate (: let me know in the comments if you want me to continue this! :D have fun reading it guys! Hope you like it ;D ;*  
Chapter 1- my first day  
Natalie's POV  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Ugh I don't wanna wake up" I look at my alarm clock and its 6am. I get out if bed and turn on my flat iron. Once it gets hot I start to curl my hair. I am 5'1 with silky brown hair that reaches to my waist. It is always curled into loose curls. I have hazel eyes and some freckles dotting my arms and face. I am skinny and a nice peachy color. I have a slight gap between my two front teeth.  
Today is going to be my first day at YouTube Highschool. I am in 9th grade. I wanted to make a good impression so I wore my favorite outfit. My rainbow colored sweat shirt with a cat face on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and Jordan sliders. I hope everyone there is nice...  
Natalie's POV- YouTube High

"So Ms. Kelley what would you like your username to be?" Mrs. Yanzovin asked (she's the principal)

"umm I'll just go by Natalie if that's okay" I answered nervously.  
"Very we'll then Natalie, now lets take you to your first class." For first period I had video editing class. I took a seat next to a blonde girl that was sitting by a brunette girl. I decided to introduce myself.  
"Hiya, I'm Natalie! I'm new here." I said in my most friendliest voice.  
"Nice to meet you Natalie! My name is Jenna Marbles, but you can just call me Jenna. I'm your roommate by the way!" She said with a welcoming, and hyped tone.  
"And this is my friend Marzia" she said as she pointed to the brunette girl next to her.  
"Hello Marzia, it's nice to meet you" I said with a smile 'this is going very well' I thought to myself.  
"Nice to meet you too Natalie, I love your shirt!" She said in a thick Italian accent. We joked around most of the class.  
Once class was over, Jenna and Marzia checked my schedule and it turns out I only have 2 classes with Jenna and 1 with Marzia. Which means I'm going to have to meet WAY more people! Next I have equipment class.  
I spot an empty seat by 4 boys who are joking around, maybe they will be nice? The boy I sit next to has sandy blondeish hair with blue eyes, "How's it goin bro? My name is PEEEWDIEPIEE!" He's says in a Swedish accent.  
'Wow he's really cute and he seems nice' I think to myself. "Hi pewdiepie, I'm Natalie" I say as I shake his hand.  
"You are the new girl I'm guessing?" He questions.  
"Yeah" I answer back.  
"We'll let me introduce you to my friends!" I look over to the three boys beside him, the first is tallish and skinny, wearing a pink shirt with a denim jacket and ripped up jeans. He has bright pink hair, and a cut on his right ear, and his nose is pierced.  
"Why hello there beautiful, my name is Piggeh" he says as he winks at me. I blush slightly at the compliment. The boy sitting next to Piggeh smacks him upside the head. He is wearing a gold colored hoodie and a gold colored snap back with gold colored converse and dark blue jeans. He has black, shaggy hair, and dark brown eyes.  
'Wow another cutie! I like this school so far' I said inside my head.  
"Calm your hormones Piggeh or at least wait until she gets a little more comfortable here before you start hitting on her as well?" He said in a thick French accent. "Hello Natalie, my name is Stephano" he says as he holds out his hand for me to shake.  
"Nice to meet you Stephano, I like your shoes by the way" I answer back. Pewdiepie introduces me to the last boy. He has light brown shaggy hair with amber eyes, he was wearing a green hoodie and brown pants with black converse.  
"This is Mr. Chair, his real name is Woody Cher, but we just call him Mr. Chair" pewdie said.  
"Hi Mr. Chair" I said with a smile.  
"Hello Natalie" he said back.  
"We're probably the biggest gamers in this school, we call ourselves the bro army, you can be part of our group if you'd like" pewdie offered.  
"Sure! Sounds fun" I say with a smile. Class starts and we are instructed to grab a pair of headphones, and a microphone for today. Me and pewdie grab black head phones that already has a microphone on it.  
On my way back to my seat, I feel hands wrap around my waist and pull me down, and I'm sitting in Piggeh's lap... "Have a seat cutie" he says as he winks. I tense up a little as he whispers in my ear "your a very pretty girl. We should hangout sometime" at this I feel very uncomfortable and I try to get up but Piggeh keeps a firm grip on my waist, "calm down shorty I'm not going to hurt you" he says playfully.  
Everyone is still up front deciding on what headphones and microphones they want, and it's only me and Piggeh. Right at this moment Stephano walks over and smacks Piggeh upside the head  
"Lay off, Piggeh!" He hisses as he helps me up off Piggeh's lap.  
"Calm down Stephano I was just flirting is not like I was going to do anything to her" Piggeh whined back.  
"I don't care! Keep your filthy hands off her, god your such a flirt!" Stephano said as he rolled his eyes. Pewds and Mr. Chair make their way back, and my cheeks are still red and Stephano is wearing an annoyed look on his face.  
"Woah what happend?" Pewdie asks. "Piggeh was being too touchy with Natalie, but I took care of it." Stephano said with a protective tone.  
"Piggeh! We're supposed to make Natalie feel welcomed not creeped out!" Pewdie said to Piggeh.  
"Sorry Natalie" Piggeh apologized.  
"It's okay" I say. The teacher says that we get to keep our head phones  
"Awesome!" Me and pewdiepie both exclaim at the same time. We both wear ours around our neck.  
I have the next class with Pewds and Stephano. This is a co-op class.  
Pewdie introduces me to another guy, his name is cry, he has black shaggy hair, and he wears a mask and no one knows what his face looks like. He has the most sexiest voice ever though!  
"Hello friend, my name is Cry" he says cheerfully and holds out his hand for me to shake.  
"Uh h-hi Cry. M-my names Natalie" I stutter as I shake his hand. Pewdie and Cry begin to talk about a video game and I just can't keep my eyes off of cry. He is tall and he's wearing a navy blue hoodie that has the YouTube logo on it and dark blue jeans with black converse.  
I feel Stephano elbow my arm lightly. I snap out of my trance and look at Stephano, he has a sly smile on his face because he saw how I was looking at Cry and how I acted around him. "Shut up" I say jokingly as I shove him playfully.  
"I didn't say anything" he mocks back as he holds his hands up. Me and Stephano take a seat next to Pewds and Cry. The teacher picks our partners for the rest of the year.  
Pewdie and Stephano get paired up, and luckily I get paired up with Cry! 'Yes! This is awesome!' I think to myself.  
"Awesome!" I hear Cry say. I take a seat next to him and decide to make small talk.  
"Pretty cool that we got paired up if I do say so myself,  
Dont cha think?" I say with a smile.  
"I agree with you friend! This is going to be a fun year!" He says happily. 'Oh yeah!' I say inside my head.  
"I like your mask, it's really cool!" I say.  
"Thanks! I really like your cat sweat shirt!" Cry compliments back.  
We have two games to pick from for this week, amnesia and left 4 dead. We both reach for left 4 dead and our hands meet by accident. I feel my cheeks get hot, god it must be so obvious that I'm blushing! But it's so hard to tell if he is or not considering he's wearing that mask!  
"Oh uh sorry friend" he says nervously. "But it's cool that we both agree on the same game!" He says to make a quick cover.  
"Right! Lets go kill some zombies shall we?" I say cheerfully as I hold out my arm. We link arms and walk back to our seat and laugh about how girly of us that was to link arms, but we both found it funny.  
After 10min of playing left 4 dead the bell rings and co-op class is over. Bummer! Pewdie, Stephano, and Cry check my schedule and I have 9 classes with Stephano, 3 with Pewds, and 7 with Cry! My next class I have with Stephano and cry. We have gym class. This should be interesting! On our way to the gym, Piggeh sees us and walks with us, 'oh joy, he has gym with us' I sarcastically thought to myself. I walked between Stephano and cry, I didn't want to walk by Piggeh, he's nice and all, but he's too touchy..  
He puts his arm around Cry's shoulder and says "hey there cutie" and winks at him. This makes me jealous...  
"Uhh. Hi Piggeh.." Cry says non chalantly.  
We get to the gym and I have to split up with my friends for a little bit and go to the girls locker room to get changed. The girls in this class are more about makeup and stuff, they must make make up tutorials. Then I see Jenna! 'Thank god!' I think. I talk to her once we get done changing.  
"So Natalie, who else have you met?" Jenna asks eagerly.  
"Well, I met Pewdiepie, Stephano, Piggeh, an Mr. Chair. They are really funny and nice." I answer back.  
"Oh yeah! I love those guys! They're some of my good friends, I'm glad you've met them already!" Jenna says happily.  
"Let's go ladies! We're playing laser tag today!" The gym teacher barked. I decide to tell Jenna about Cry later since we've run out of time.  
I wind up being on the same team as Stephano. Jenna, Piggeh, and Cry are on the opposite team sadly, but hey at least I have Stephano! I really don't wanna play laser tag...  
"Natalie lets go hide in that tower over there, no one goes in there because everyone usually just goes into the battlefield to shoot each other" Stephano suggests. "  
"Sure! I didn't feel like playing laser tag anyways. " I say as I shrug. I swear, sometimes I think he can read my mind, in a good way though. Once we've reached the top of the tower we sit in the room and talk.  
"So, you're crushing on Cry aren't you?" Stephano asks with a sly smile, and a playful wink.  
"Ha-ha yeah, is it that obvious?" I ask.  
"No, it's just easy for me to read your thoughts and stuff by your actions, body language, and attitude." He says matter-of-factly. "But that's because before I came to this school, I was an outcast at all the public, ordinary schools and no one payed attention to me, so I would study their movements, body language and stuff, and now it's easy for me to tell what people are feeling or thinking." He states.  
"Wow, that's remarkable Stephano! You should teach me something's sometime!" I say excitedly.  
"Haha sure why not? But don't teach anyone what I teach you." He warns me.  
"Okay I won't!" I say with a smile. 'I think I'm going to like this school' I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So if you read my fan fic, please leave a comment! I don't care if you hate on it, good! I wanna know if it is bad or good, and wether you all like it or not. So please leave a comment if you want me to continue it! Also if you want to be a character in my story, leave a comment and tell me how you wanna look, what your name will be, and if you want to havea crush on anyone (you can have anyone except for cry because cry is mine ;D ) so yeah please leave comments and I will love you forever!  
Chapter2  
Natalie's POV  
Stephano taught me about different body language and stuff. It was pretty interesting. Gym class is  
Over and it's time for lunch! 'Im starving' I think to myself. I enter the cafeteria and I see Pewds and Jenna wave me over as the yell my name.  
I take a seat next to Jenna, and across from me is Cry.. I see him and Stephano joking around and talking. My heart beats fast. I feel Jenna nudge me, she winks at me and says "hahaha get it!" Joking around.  
"Ha-ha so funny!" I jokingly answered back.  
The intercom turned on "Hello students, there is to be a practice fire drill after lunch. That is all" and it ends.  
We all joke around during lunch and once lunch ends the fire drill goes off. We all go outside for about five minutes. When it is time to go back in, I realize that I dropped my phone outside somewhere, so Cry stays behind to help me find it.  
To make things less awkward I decide to make a little bit of a conversation. "So uh sorry to bother you.." I say sheepishly.  
"Oh it's not a bother to me. I'm always there to help a friend!" He says in his normal happy voice.  
Cry's POV  
Wow. This new Natalie girl is awesome! I wonder if she knew that I blushed earlier when our hands touched in co-op class earlier. I god, what if she doesn't like me back? Suddenly I am snapped out of my trance.  
"You know, your really sweet Cry. I'm glad I met you today" Natalie says as we walk back inside the school. I'm so nervous. I-I don't know what to say or do... WHAT DO I DO!?  
I do the only thing I can think of to do "Welll got to go. Bye!" I say quickly as I hand her, her phone and run off.  
Natalie's POV  
Oh no! Was I too forward about it? Oh god I hope he  
Doesn't think I'm weird now. I text Stephano:  
Me-Stephano meet me by the gym now!  
Stephano- okay? Be there in a sec!  
I sit by the gym. Everyone that is in gym class right now is playing laser tag, and everyone else is in class so don't need to worry about anyone seeing me cry.  
Stephano comes by my side and sits next to me. "What's wrong?" Stephano asked curiously.  
"I told Cry that he was sweet. And he just ran off. Maybe he doesn't like me, and he probably thinks I'm a freak now! I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut! Great now he's going to think that I am just some freak!"  
Before I could even end my self pity rant, Stephano cuts me off with a kiss. I don't know why, but a little voice inside my head says 'kiss him back' we sit there kissing for what seemed like forever even tho it was only five minutes!  
"I'm sorry Natalie. I know we've just met this morning, but I really like you. You're nothing like all of the others air headed girls here. I'm sorry if I've made things awkward and crossed my boundaries.." He says with a worried look in his eyes.  
"It's okay Stephano. I'm actually glad you kissed me..."  
Cry's POV  
I walked around the halls trying to find Natalie to apologize and explain to her why I ran, but  
As I turned the corner by the gym, I see her and STEPHANO!? Her and Stephano are kissing? One of my bestfriends and the girl I like are kissing!?  
My heart feels like it has been ripped out of me, beaten to a pulp, and ripped into a million pieces... I run away from the heart breaking site and go to the bathroom and cry...  
Ermahgerd guys! What will happen? Will Natalie still love Cry in the next chapter? Or will she love Stephano? You choose by leaving your vote in the comments! Will new characters be added to the story? Or better yet, will YOU be added to the story? :0 who am I kidding? This story is a piece of shit. No ones going to leave comments and want me to continue...


	3. Chapter 3

You guys know the drill. I'm not even going to bother explaining. Haha. But seriously. I NEED SOME MORE CHARACTERS! If you want to be in this story let me know and I'll add you. Well that's all Bro's! K? K.  
Chapter3  
Stephano's POV  
Holy shit! Did I just confess my love for Natalie? And kiss her!? Do I even really like her in that way? I know I get angry when other guys touch her, but not in a jealous way, more in a protective brother way... God I'm so confused! Maybe we should just stay friends until we both figure our feelings out...  
I tell her this idea and she agrees. We both went our separate ways.  
I decided to go to the bathroom since my mind was scrambled everywhere. I go into the restroom and make my way over to one of the sinks to splash my face with some water. After I do, I hear a quiet sobbing coming from one of the stalls.  
I knock on the door of the stall that I hear the weeping coming from "Hello? Are you okay?" I question the person inside.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking though friend." I hear the voice answer back. I know who that voice belongs to any day, it's cry... FUCK that's awkward. But wait... Why is he crying?  
"Cry I know that's you, so don't try and say its not. Now come out of there and tell me what's wrong." I said with a 'don't test me' tone. Cry answered back  
"no no, it's okay friend really. I'm fine.." He said in a depressed tone. Then it hits me. Is he crying about Natalie? Could he has seen us? GOD DAMMIT!  
"Cry I know something is wrong. Does it have to do with Natalie?..." I ask hesitantly. After a moment of silence I get an answer.  
"Yeah... And you..." Cry answers back.  
"Cry, me you and Natalie are going to take a walk to McDonalds after the bell rings. We have some things to work out." I said.  
"Okay, I agree.." He answers back as he steps out of the stall. We walk to go find Natalie.  
Natalie's POV  
I was walking to the Dorms with Jenna, Pewds, Marzia, Piggeh, and Mr. Chair. Thank god Stephano and Cry weren't with us.  
"So guys, Christmas is coming up, and we can't go home until the end of the year, I was going to have a little Christmas get to together in my dorm room!" Pewds says happily.  
"Awesome ill deff be there!" I say excitedly. "It's this weekend!" Pewds answered.  
"Okay cool!" I said.  
"I'll bring the booze!" Said Jenna happily. Haha she is so crazy, I freaking love her haha.  
"Yeah I'll deff go Felix!" Marzia answered. Felix? I guess they could see that I was confused.  
"Oh I guess no one told you, me and Marzia are a couple, and my real name is Felix." Pewds answered.  
"Ohh okay!" I said. We all split up to go to wherever everyone was going, me and Jenna were going to our Dorm, when Cry and Stephano walk over to us... SHIT! Jenna gives me a worried look, I told her earlier what happened and she said that if I need her then just tell her.  
"Hello friends!" Cry says in his normal cheery voice.  
"Hi guys! Me and Jenna were just in our way to our room, so can I catch you guys later?" I say with a smile as I panicked on the inside.  
"Well Natalie we were going to ask you to go to the McDonalds that's on campus with us." Stephano said in a bored tone but he gave me a look that said 'I don't care what your doing, this is important, lets go!'.  
"Okay sure! Me and Jenna will go with you guys!" I say in a cheery tone. I give a look to Stephano that says 'Jenna already knows.'  
Cry's POV  
For the short walk to the fast food joint, Natalie and Jenna just joke around an giggle a lot. Natalie has such a cute laugh! Stay on topic cry! I have a war going on inside my head. Once we sit down inside the restaurant with our food, Stephano starts the conversation, "Natalie, me you and cry have a slight problem that we need to discuss." Stephano suggests.  
"Okay listen. Stephano, I like you more like a brother. That kiss. Was really awkward and I could tell that you agree... We should just stay friends..." Natalie blurted out. That brought my hope up a little.  
"I totally agree. Now you and Cry must talk, so if you'll excuse us, me and Jenna we will be leaving now." Stephano says.  
"Natalie, we'll be at Pewd's dorm. Cry can show you where it is when you guys get back okay? See ya girl!" Jenna explains in her normal Hyper voice.  
After they leave I decide to speak up. "So, uh, I'm guessing you just want to be friends?" I ask.  
"Well. Yes and no." She answered, which confused me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"What I mean is, I'd like to be more than friends, but if you don't like me that way, then we could just stay friends." I said sheepishly as we walked out of the fast food place.  
Natalie's POV  
"Natalie, I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Cry nervously looked to the ground from behind his mask with his arms behind his back, scuffing his shoes on the pavement.  
I could feel myself blush all of a sudden, while I subconsciously put my hand to my mouth in surprise. "U-um," I stuttered, hoping that he didn't get the wrong impression. "I had no i-idea you felt this way," my gaze shifted as I was unable to look him directly in his vulnerable eyes. "I've actually liked you too; ever since we met."  
Cry perked up almost instantly, that vulnerability turning into shimmering relief, "Really? I had no idea. So is that a yes?" I couldn't quite see it, but I had a feeling his smile was beautiful in that moment.  
I couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, I'd love to."  
Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks ): the next one is going to be the Christmas Party and we will go thru every characters POV! Oh and that adorable Cry's POV was written by my best bud u/2619377/


End file.
